Dungeons
High Rollers D&D }}Dungeons & Dragons (abbreviated as D&D or DnD) is a fantasy tabletop role-playing game (RPG) originally designed by Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. First published in 1974 by Tactical Studies Rules, Inc. (TSR), is it currently published by Wizards of the Coast (WotC) since 1997. It was derived from miniature wargames with a variation of the Chainmail game serving as the initial rule system. D&D's publication is commonly recognized as the beginning of modern role-playing games and the role-playing game industry.Dungeons & Dragons, Wikipedia D&D departs from traditional wargaming and assigns each player a specific character to play instead of a military formation. These characters embark upon imaginary adventures within a fantasy setting. A Dungeon Master serves as the game's referee and storyteller, while maintaining the setting in which the adventures occur and playing the role of the inhabitants. The characters form a party that interacts with the setting's inhabitants (and each other). Together they solve dilemmas, engage in battles and gather treasure and knowledge. In the process the characters earn experience points to become increasingly powerful over a series of sessions. Editions :Main Article: Editions of Dungeons & Dragons The history of D&D can be generally grouped into three eras: Original D&D, Two-Pronged Strategy and Wizards of the Coast. *'Original D&D:' published by TSR in 1974 *'Two-Pronged Strategy:' published by TSR between 1977 and 1985, split into "basic" D&D and Advanced D&D *'Wizards of the Coast:' published by WotC from 2000 onwards **'3rd Edition:' unified "basic" D&D and Advanced D&D under the d20 System, Version 3.5 published in 2003 **'4th Edition:' streamlined into a simplified form of 3rd Edition **'5th Edition:' marketed as D&D Next during development stage, partly developed through playtests In-Yogiverse *'The YoGPoD' hosted a D&D session throughout 2009 that spanned three of its episodes. It features Lewis and Hannah, with Simon as Dungeon Master. The trio returns for a second D&D session in 2010 with the addition of Sips and Mulchie. However, it was shortlived and lasted only one episode. *'YogsQuest' uses a homebrewed RPG system developed by Ben Edgar and Tom Clark, using a simplified mechanics from D&D and GURPS.On YogsQuest RPG system, "YogsQuest 2 Trailer" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit See GURPS for more information. *On December 29 of Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015, Mark and Trott host a D&D chat session whilst creating a campaign on Sword Coast Legends, a D&D video game set within the universe of Forgotten Realms, a campaign setting of D&D.Sword Coast Legends, Wikipedia *'High Rollers D&D' is an ongoing D&D series broadcasted live on Sundays as part of the daily Yogscast livestream schedule, with each sessions posted on Yogscast Live Channel within a few days after the broadcast. As of October 2016, it has 30 episodes, 12 special contents and 3 highlight videos. Using D&D 5th Edition, the series is currently focusing on the Lightfall campaign, homebrewed by Dungeon Master Mark Hulmes. Unlike YogsQuest, High Rollers D&D follows the traditional D&D, using the Fifth Edition as a guide. It features Katie, Kim and Trott, with guest stars Caff, Duncan, Kat, Kit Buss, Martyn and Tom Hazell. Regular cast member Matt left the show March 13, 2017. Episode Guide [[High Rollers D&D#Episode Guide|Click here for Episode Guide for High Rollers D&D, including special contents and highlight videos.]] References Category:Games Category:Dungeons and Dragons